


30 Years Later

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Retellings, Future, Gen, Magic, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: An older Sleeping Beauty, now a powerful sorceress, must help the girl she used to be in order to save the kingdom...
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	30 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca_selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

The sorceress queen gazed into the crystal ball, breathing deeply as incense smoke rose around her. A blood-red potion simmered in her cauldron, and the moon outside filled the room with eerie light.

If she could not save her past self, the world was doomed.

“Stay strong,” she whispered to the sleeping girl in her vision. “Be not distracted by dreams or the prince’s kiss. Focus on my voice, and you will save humanity.”

War had ravaged the kingdom, and rival witches had weakened the queen with their deadly spells. Reaching back into the past now was her only hope.


End file.
